Special Occasions
Special Occasions occur at various times throughout the year in My Singing Monsters. These events only last for a specified period of time and usually correlate with a real-world holiday. The duration of each special occasion usually lasts about a month around the specific holiday. Currently, there are five known holiday celebrations in the game: Spooktacle, Festival of Yay, Season of Love, Eggs-travaganza, and SummerSong. And another special event, the game's anniversary, is celebrated during the Anniversary Month Celebration. During Special Occasions, unique and elusive Seasonal Monsters as well as their Rare/Epic versions are available to buy or breed. After the holiday is over, any Seasonal Monsters the player obtained will stay on their respective island(s), but cannot be bred until the next holiday. Another feature of Special Occasions is unique themes. When a celebration occurs, its corresponding island is decorated for that holiday. Among the changes in the theme, there are often decorations around the rim of the island, changes in the lighting and color scheme, and different ambient sounds. In addition to changing its theme, there are also decorated Obstacles exclusive to its island as well as Seasonal Decorations available on all islands. For the Halloween and Christmas holidays, monsters may also wear costumes . As part of the Anniversary Month Celebration, Gold Island is adorned with Anniversary decorations. Wublin Island and Celestial Island remain the only two islands not to be affected by costume or holiday. This page lists every change that occurs during all of the above cited festivities, including minor details such as new icons in the Map or different Obstacle types as well as their dates. Spooktacle Spooktacle is based on the real-world celebration of Halloween. Spooktacle is celebrated during the month of October, centered on Plant Island. During this time, the Punkleton and the Rare Punkleton are available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Spooktacle celebrations are as follows: * In 2012, it was from October 23rd to October 31st. * In 2013, it was from October 9th to November 4th. * In 2014, it was from about October 16th to November 4th. * In 2015, it was from October 15th to November 3rd. * In 2016, it was from October 14th to November 1st. * In 2017, it was from October 20th to November 6th. * In 2018, it was from October 17th to November 5th. Seasonal Monsters Spooktacle Decorations Starting with October 2018, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They do not lose their special appearance after the event. These decorations are only available during the Spooktacle season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Original Plant Island Halloween.JPG|Zoomed-out view of Plant Island during the Spooktacle celebration with all of its Obstacles Bat and ghost-1.png|The bat and ghost that can be seen periodically HalloweenLoadingScreen.png|Spooktacle loading screen from 2015 halloween Startup 2016.PNG|Spooktacle loading screen from 2016 8EF5C520-63DB-4B8D-8E27-01A926DAF7ED.png|Spooktacle loading screen from 2017 bandicam 2018-10-18 16-06-40-152.png|Spooktacle Loading Screen From 2018 Spooktacle.png|2017's Punkleton promo Plant_Island_Halloween.PNG|Spooktacle Map Icon A small bat flies across the sky periodically and a ghost can be seen off to the edges of the island every so often. Moreover, Plant Island has different ambience. These changes only affect the main Plant Island and do not apply to its Mirror Island. For Mirror Plant Island, the only change that occurs during the Halloween celebration, excluding monster changes, is the modified Obstacles. Festival Of Yay The Festival of Yay is based on the real-world celebration of Christmas . The Festival of Yay is celebrated during the month of December, centered on Cold Island . During this time, the Yool , Rare Yool , and Epic Yool are available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Yay celebrations are as follows: *In 2012, it was from December 5th to January 2nd. *In 2013, it was from December 10th to January 6th. *In 2014, it was from December 5th to January 5th. *In 2015, it was from December 3nd to early January (Between January 1st and 8th) *In 2016, it was from December 2nd to January 2nd. *In 2017, it was from December 5th to January 3nd. *In 2018, it was from December 5th to January 2nd. Seasonal Monsters Yay Decorations Starting with December 2018, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They will not lose their theme after the event. These decorations are only available during the Yay season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Daily Deals may happen during this time too. In 2017, a 12 Days of Yay rewards has been released for all players of My Singing Monsters. Christmas Island version 1 Android.jpg|Zoomed-out view of Cold Island during the Yay celebration with all of its Obstacles Christmas time level up.PNG|Leveling up during the Yay season Christmas cold island with costumes.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Cold Island during the Yay celebration with some of the costume changes but without its Obstacles Cold Island Holiday.png|Yay Map Icon Season of Love The Season of Love is based on the real-world celebration of Valentine's Day . The Season of Love is celebrated during the month of February, centered on Air Island . During this time, the Schmoochle , Rare Schmoochle , and Epic Schmoochle are available to buy or breed. The dates of the past Season of Love celebrations are as follows: *In 2013, it was from February 5th to February 15th. *In 2014, it was from January 29th to February 26th. *In 2015, it was from January 29th to February 19th. *In 2016, it was from January 30th to February 16th. *In 2017, it was from February 3rd to February 20th *In 2018, it was from January 31st to February 20th *In 2019, it was from January 30th to February 19th Seasonal Monsters Love Decorations Starting with February 2019, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They will not lose their theme after the event. These decorations are only available during the Love season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Special Occasions valentines.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Air Island during the Valentine's celebration Air Island Valentine's.png|Valentines Map Icon Egg-Stravaganza Egg-Stravaganza is based on the real-world celebration of Easter. Egg-Stravaganza is celebrated during the month of March, centered on Water Island. During this time, the Blabbit , Rare Blabbit , and Epic Blabbit are available to buy or breed. During Egg-Stravaganza 2019 the Following the Trail miniseries was used to discover Epic Blabbit. The dates of the past Egg-Stravaganza celebrations are as follows: *In 2013, it was from March 14th to April 1st. *In 2014, it was from April 8th to April 22nd. *In 2015, it was from March 21st to April 7th. *In 2016, it was from March 11th to March 30th. *In 2017, it was from March 30th to April 18th. *In 2018, it was from March 14th to April 9th. *In 2019, it was from March 27th to April 23rd. Seasonal Monsters Eggs-Travaganza Decorations Starting in March 2019, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They will not lose their theme after the event. These decorations are only available during the Egg-Stravaganza season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. EasterStart.PNG|Eggs-Travaganza loading screen (2015) EasterTimeWater.PNG|Zoomed-out view of Water Island during the Eggs-Travaganza celebration BlabCome.PNG|The News article about the Blabbit's limited-time appearance Water Easter Island .png|Eggs-Travaganza Map Icon SummerSong SummerSong is based on the real-world celebration of Summer and the Summer Solstice. SummerSong is celebrated during the month of July, centered on Earth Island . During this time, Hoola , Rare Hoola , and Epic Hoola are available to buy or breed on both Air and Earth Islands. Epic Hoola was revealed in a video featuring DJ Epic at the Clubbox. The dates of the past SummerSong celebrations are as follows: *In 2013, it was from July 16th to August 19th. *In 2014, it was from July 9th to August 14th. *In 2015, it was from July 15th to August 19th. *In 2016, it from July 15th to August 15th. *In 2017, it was from July 14th to August 14th. *In 2018, it was from July 11th to August 13th. *In 2019, it was from July 17th to TBA. Unique Monster SummerSong Decorations Starting with July 2019, these unique decorations are available to purchase. They do not loose their special appearance after the event. These decorations are only available during the Summer season. Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Earth_Island_summer.png|Zoomed-out view of Earth Island during the SummerSong celebration Earth Island Summer.png|SummerSong Map Icon Anniversary In September, festivities begin on Gold Island to celebrate the anniversary of the game itself. *On every anniversary season, the loading screen changes its look. *In 2013, even though Gold Island was not decorated, MSM celebrated its anniversary with the release of Update 1.2.0, that brought with it the Ethereal Island and many other changes. In 2014, the celebrations were composed of weekly discounts in various game mechanics, some of those currently unique to the celebration. The page Anniversary Month Celebration was created to cover said discounts. The Gold Island was decorated with pennants and balloons around its rim. In addition, the festivities marked the release of many features, only available to app players, and not available to PC players, including: *New Rare Monsters, which appear every weekend on sale or by breeding. *An available upgrade to the Breeding Structure and the Nursery, which reduces waiting times by 25%. *A new available Structure, the Maximum Mine, a remake of the original Mine. *Availability of the Wubbox in the Ethereal Island. In 2015, the start screen included a Rare Quarrister and a Rare PomPom, which replaced the common Quarrister and PomPom seen in 2014's start screen. In 2016, the start screen was a bunch of monsters collaborated together in a colored scheme. In addition to this, the following changes have been made: *Version 2.0.0., no longer Version 1.x.x format. *New graphical user interface, with new buttons, icons, etc. *The Rares are removed from the StarShop all-year-round, and they only now appear in rotation and/or with special events. *The addition of the now-discontinued Community Codes. In 2017, the start screen was displayed to celebrate the 5th Anniversary of My Singing Monsters. In addition: *The Wubbox arrives to Wublin Island. *The Mailbox replaces News, as well as granting one new gift every day until the final month of the September. In 2018, they added new content: *New Hotel upgrades Levels 4 and 5. *Epic Monsters, new versions of the original monsters. *New Storage Shed upgrades, after the celebration though. Notes * The Small Christmas Tree is a likely reference to "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown", as it is bending under the weight of a single red ornament. * The way the rocks on Water Island are decorated for Easter is a reference to the Moai Heads of Easter Island. * The Singing Monsters know Christmas as "The Festival of Yay" and Christmas Day as "Yay Day". *The "Festival of Yay" is officially explained by the Monster Handlers. It "is celebrated on Cold Island during the winter season," and is a "month of friendship and fun". It has been also said that the monsters in Cold Island "always keep their eyes peeled for a visit from Yool" since they "love the Festival spirit". *Spooktacle's Loading screen from 2018 was first shown by Diane Djpmdelsig. *In the Korean and Chinese versions of My Singing Monsters, Plant Island is decorated for summer. Category:Special_Occasions